


A Letter To A Corpse

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [128]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, darkpoetry - Freeform, scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18poems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem!Backstory:There was a trend on twitter called letterstocorpse and it was people posting/writing their letters to Corpse and I thought that is a really sweet trend and I wanted to do mine but didn't post it on time on that very day. So I made a poem out of my letter.And here it is! My letter into a poem! ^^
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963
Kudos: 1





	A Letter To A Corpse

A Letter to a Corpse   
Hi Corpse   
How are you?   
I hope you are well   
And safe   
Hang in there  
You are strong   
So here I go   
Here I lay   
In a pile   
Of shadows   
All around   
The dark world   
Looks something from   
Kingdom hearts   
The world that never was   
Tiny heartless   
Of lost hearts or souls   
Trying to find   
There light   
Struggle through   
Try there best   
I was in their shoes   
At the age   
Of seven   
But enough of me   
This letter   
Is to a corpse   
Thanks for all the laughs   
The wonderful people   
I have seen   
Around you   
It’s heart warming   
Well puts a joy   
To my dark heart   
I may have not   
Join the train   
So early   
To this corpse party   
Not that type of corpse   
The corpse   
Of the mysterious voice   
With a river sooth voice   
That gets my attention   
And My imagination going   
Comparing a real person   
To an anime character   
Sebastian from Black Butler?  
Aulcard from hellsing?   
No maybe just him   
Just corpse himself   
Hope your okay and well   
I guess the dark   
Is not bad   
With a mysterious person with a voice   
I write here   
A letter to a Corpse


End file.
